Non-volatile memory devices that use a small number of electrons to store data have been recently demonstrated. Such devices, however, have considerable drawbacks associated with their practical application. For example, single-electron memory devices require low operating temperatures and silicon nanocrystal-based memory devices exhibit poor data retention.